Dream Keeper loose chapters (From Mansfield with Love)
by Jolanda Den Ouden
Summary: Some loose chapters that go with my original story 'Dream Keeper'. I wrote them because I couldn't get enough of seeing Henry and Frankie together. Mainly fluff
1. In faith I love thee

**Loose chapter **

**In faith I love thee…**

Frankie was very excited when she took the train to London. As always she couldn't wait to see Henry again, even though they had seen each other only three days ago.  
But today they were having her Shakespeare tour through London and this was a dream come true for Frankie. How she looked forward to learning more about her favourite poet and writer! And she couldn't wait to see The Globe on the inside.

When she got out of the train at Waterloo, Henry was waiting for her on the other side of the barriers. They eagerly bridged the distance between them and embraced.  
"Are you ready for today?" Henry asked, after a loving kiss.  
"Definitely! I think I even dreamt about it last night. Something about meeting Shakespeare in the flesh in the Globe."  
Henry laughed. "There might be someone dressed up as him.  
Shall we?" They made their way to the underground and took the tube to the meeting point.

The tour was everything Frankie could wish for. They came in places that normal tourists wouldn't visit. She learned a lot of new things and she saw that Henry was enjoying himself as well. During the last months he had come to like the bard a bit more and they had watched all her favourites and chatted about it.

When the tour through the city finished at the Globe, they were led around in the building and then left alone. They sat in the theatre and looked around them.  
"Too bad there's no show to watch now! It must be such a special thing to experience!" Frankie said.  
"We can go back one day if you want to see one," Henry promised.  
"Or do you want to give a show yourself? After all, you know a lot by heart." He sounded playful.  
Frankie laughed. "I can recite 141 for you now." Her attention was on him, so she didn't notice the people around them as she stood up and recited her favourite sonnet.  
When she finished there was applause around her.  
With red cheeks of embarrassment, she sat back next to Henry.  
"You were good!" He said. "They might ask you to work here."  
"No thank you," was her quick reply. "If I had realised that others were listening I wouldn't have done it."  
Henry leaned towards her and kissed her. "So, this was a private performance just for me then?"  
She returned his kiss. "Of course. You know I don't like to be in the centre of attention in general; only your attention is enough for me."  
He smiled.  
Then he said: "I must say it's a strange sonnet. I wouldn't like to hear this from my lover. He's calling her ugly and smelly, but he still loves her. No woman would like to hear that."  
Frankie laughed. "There is a bit more to the explanation of the poem, but you are right that it's a bit weird. Maybe I like it more for the rhythm that it has."

Henry lowered his voice a bit for only her to hear: "Well, I definitely love you with my eyes! You are beautiful! I love listening to you and touching you…" With his hands he caressed her face.  
"And tasting…" with a deep kiss he demonstrated that too. Frankie blushed deeply, but answered his kiss. "And you smell divine!" He concluded with a little smile and love in his eyes.

After another round through the theatre – to make their visit last – they took the tube back home.  
Arriving back, Frankie embraced Henry. "Thank you so much for this present! It was amazing!"  
"Anything for you love!" was his answer.


	2. Completely happy

**Loose chapter **

**Completely happy**

When her phone rang, Frankie was surprised. She knew Henry wouldn't call her when she was working unless he had a good reason for it.  
"Hello love," she greeted him.  
"Frankie! You're off tonight right?"  
"Yes I am."  
"And tomorrow?"  
"Evening shift."  
"Great! I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere."  
"Henry, what's the matter?"  
He sounded quite excited. "Nothing bad, but I might have some news. However, I won't share it until I'm with you."  
Frankie tried to not sound too impatient. "Well, I hope you'll hurry then. Please drive safely!"  
"I will. See you in a bit."  
Frankie was glad she still had to work a bit. It would help to distract her. She was very curious as to what news Henry could have.

* * *

Henry was glad when he finally came upon the turn towards the Antigua. He couldn't wait to share his findings with Frankie.  
When he had parked his car, he walked briskly into the hotel lobby, planning to go straight to Frankie's office.  
"May I help you, sir?" sounded a voice suddenly near him. He turned around and saw a man he had never seen before. He remembered vaguely Frankie telling him about a new employee. This must be him then.  
"Ah, no thank you. I know where I am going. I'm here for Frankie Price."  
The man more or less blocked his way however.  
"Sir, she is at work at the moment. Do you have an appointment?"  
"She knows I'm coming, don't worry."  
"I am not worrying, but I must ask you to wait here and I will call for her. I cannot have strangers roaming around the place. Please take a seat."  
"But…" The man only gestured towards the chair and then moved to take up the phone.

Henry sighed, a bit annoyed at this reception. The guy had possibly watched too many films and thought himself quite important.  
Five minutes later the door opened and Frankie appeared. He leaped up and went to take her in his arms.  
"Henry! Why did you not come straight through?" she asked, after a kiss.  
"That guy didn't let me! Insisted that I should wait. Said he couldn't have strangers roaming about the place."  
Frankie laughed at this. "I guess he's trying to do his job. He phoned me and said a gentleman was waiting for me. But he didn't say a name, so I didn't know. I wasn't sure what time you would arrive."  
Then she took his hand and together they made their way closer to the reception desk.  
"George?" Frankie said. The man looked up.  
"Next time please ask a name before you call me. Henry has been in this building more often than you have and knows his way. And he is always welcome! It is good that you are vigilant, but I think this was a bit too much."  
"Alright Frankie. Sorry sir. Now I know for next time." The phone rang so he turned away.

Frankie took Henry to her own room. They chatted about the behaviour of the new staff member. "He must be thinking he works in some fancy place or so. I think he has watched too many films," Henry said.  
"You may be right," Frankie laughed. "Anyway, he'll learn soon enough.  
Now," she continued. "What's your news?"  
"Patience my love, I'll tell you in a minute."

They sat on the sofa and Henry took his laptop from his bag and turned it on.  
Frankie got more and more curious.  
"Please tell me now."  
Henry laughed at her impatience, but then took pity.  
"Look, this is an email I got from the estate agent. I believe I have found our house!"  
He showed her the email.  
"They said it only came on the market yesterday and they predict it's gonna sell quite quickly."  
Together they looked at the photos and read all the information.  
Henry could see Frankie getting as excited as he was.  
"This looks perfect, Henry!" she exclaimed. "The right size, in the right place and I guess it's within our budget."  
Henry smiled. "That's exactly what I thought. I knew you would agree! Do you think we should go and see it?"  
Upon her nodding he got out his phone. "Better arrange a viewing quickly. If it will be as popular as they say I don't want to run the risk of missing out. We can go and see it tomorrow if it's possible."  
He looked at Frankie and only saw excitement and anticipation.  
"I believe you're right. It just looks exactly what we want."  
Henry rang the estate agent and managed to schedule a viewing at 9.30 the next morning.

The rest of the evening they gushed over the photos and talked.

Next morning, they were on their way rather early. It was busy on the roads and they needed their time. The way to Winchester was by now quite familiar. In the past weeks they had seen quite a few houses and always took the opportunity to see more of the city.

The house was exactly what they wished for. For the sake of the estate agent they tried not to be too enthusiastic, but that proved to be quite difficult. At the end of the visit they asked for a moment alone before they would tell the man about how they wished to proceed.  
Together in the back garden they embraced.  
"I can't believe we found it! Don't you think it's perfect for us?" Frankie sounded very excited.  
Henry agreed with her. "We have prayed about it quite a lot and this one just feels right." He took her hands in his and said: "God, we are so excited! We feel this is the right place for us. But we want to be absolutely sure. Will You give us peace about our decision and also maybe a clear sign as well?"  
"Amen," Frankie said. They stood a bit longer in embrace and suddenly Henry said: "I believe we should put in an offer, but 5000 pounds less than the price they're asking. If he hesitates or says no, we know it's not for us."  
Frankie nodded and they made their way back to the agent, who was waiting for them at the front of the house.  
"We would like to put in an offer," Henry told him and then named the price.  
The man was quiet for only a moment and then said: "I believe we can do that."  
Frankie and Henry looked at each other as if they couldn't believe their ears.

Next he let them sign a form. "I will phone the office to cancel another viewing which was scheduled at 11. If you guys are able, please do come to our office so we can sort out all the paperwork."  
They conceded and soon were on their way to the estate agent's office. They were both so ecstatic that it was difficult to behave normally.

The next two weeks were busy with signing papers, applying for a mortgage and finally they received the keys. That was when they shared the news with their friends and family, who were very surprised.

* * *

It was now weekend and Frankie was in London, having dinner with Henry, Ed and Mary. The latter two questioned them about their decision.  
"I mean, I know you guys are very close," Mary said. "But, living together? After you have been dating what? Only six months? And why not first rent a house for a while? What if it goes wrong?"  
Henry and Frankie smiled at each other.  
"Mares, thanks for your concern," Henry then said. "But I know Frankie is the person I want to grow old with."  
"And I with Henry," Frankie added. "We want to be together! And we feel it's the right time and this is the right house for us!"  
The others then asked about how the house looked like and what they were going to do with it and when would they move in.

After the meal brother and sister washed up and Ed and Frankie sat in the living room.  
"You really seem happy Franks!" Ed said to her.  
Frankie smiled. "I really am! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Henry!"  
Ed slowly nodded. "I can see that. I was wondering… I don't know if you want to talk about it…"  
"What is that?"  
"I was just wondering how you got on with your feelings for me… We never talked about that again."  
Frankie laughed. "I hope you're not expecting to be flattered by me telling you I am still pining for you."  
He laughed with her. "No, I just want to see you happy. That's all!"

"Well I really am. Early in our relationship I came to realise that Henry is the one for me. Through his whole hospital episode, it became more and more clear that my heart is his. Sorry I don't like to use clichés but that's the truth. I don't know how to explain it but with him I feel complete. You're a good friend and I'm happy that the four of us get on so well together. But Henry is my soulmate and I am completely happy with him!"

"And I with you," came suddenly a voice.  
"Henry, how long have you been standing there?"  
He smiled. "Only a minute," echoing a conversation they had in the previous year.  
Then he sat next to her and kissed her.

When Frankie paid attention again to the rest of the world, she could see Ed was satisfied.

_I never went back to Frankie's feelings for Ed so I thought I include a bit about that here._


	3. Sleep, smoothies and

**Loose chapter **

**Sleep, smoothies and…**

Frankie was tired. The last few days she felt her energy level very low. She couldn't think what the reason would be. Studying was busy, but not as much as to leave her this exhausted. This past week she had been coming home from uni in the afternoon and often had gone to bed for a nap.  
Henry had been looking worried at her and asking what was the matter, but she was just tired.

Now it was Friday and she was looking forward to a weekend of rest.  
It was 5 o'clock and she sat on the sofa with a book while Henry was cooking their meal. The doorbell rang.  
"That will be Ed and Mary," Henry said cheerfully. "I'll go and open the door."  
Frankie sat up straight. "I totally forgot they were coming!" She feared that there wouldn't be much time to rest this weekend because of it. It was true, she had forgotten about it.

Henry changed his course to the front door and briefly sat by her side, capturing her in an embrace. "Don't worry love, I'll sort them out. You don't have to do anything but rest. I think you need it." He still looked worried when he stood up again and made his way to the hall.

Ed and Mary weren't merely guests. They stayed regularly and the four of them always enjoyed their time together.  
When they came in, Frankie merely waved. "Good to see you guys! How's London these days?"  
But both Ed and Mary came towards her and gave her a hug.  
"Sorry, I'm a bit lazy today. I hope you don't mind me staying seated." She said.  
Her sister-in-law and friend looked at her.  
"You look tired Franks," was the latter's comment. "Is your study very busy?"  
Frankie shrugged. "Just the usual. But I am tired. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

Henry called them for dinner was ready.

* * *

After the meal she excused herself. "Sorry guys, but I can't keep my eyes open."  
Ed and Mary offered to wash the dishes and tidy up.  
Henry followed Frankie to the bedroom.  
"Frankie, are you just really tired or is there more?" He sounded very worried.  
Frankie smiled. "Just tired. Hopefully a good long night will help. Don't worry too much love."  
She let him help taking a shower and then he gave her massage before he tucked her in in bed.

* * *

The next morning, she felt much better and was wide awake when Henry came back from his run.  
"Fancy breakfast in bed, love?" He asked, after his shower.  
She nodded laughingly. "Can't say no to that."  
He walked towards her and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Much better thanks." She smiled.

Ten minutes later he came in with a tray with food.  
While she put her book away he sat next to her.  
With a sudden reluctance she eyed her porridge. Usually it was her favourite breakfast, especially the way Henry made it for her. But right now even looking at it made her feel sick.  
"Sorry Henry, I don't think I can eat porridge today," she said and instead looked at his smoothie.

Through the past few years she had become used to him having them for his breakfast, although she still didn't really like the look of them.  
However, before she knew it she had taken the glass and took a few sips.  
"It's actually quite nice," she said.  
Henry looked at her open-mouthed.  
"What have you done to my wife?" he said, with a bit of a mock tone. "Not wanting porridge and instead fancying my weird shake?"  
Frankie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry love, after all the effort you put into making it!"  
"Do you want to swap today?" He asked.  
"Do you mind?" was her reply. She started to shuffle around the things on the tray, when suddenly the look and smell of the porridge became too much for her stomach.

Frankie rushed out of bed into the bathroom and soon hung over the toilet, emptying her stomach.  
Henry had rushed after her.  
"What's the matter? Are you sick?" His worry came back in full force.  
He held her hair back until she was finished. Then he took a wet facecloth and wiped her face.

When she felt a bit better she made her way back to bed, supported by Henry.  
"Henry please don't worry so much. I feel better now. I just couldn't stand the view and the smell of the porridge."  
He inspected the bowl. "I can't see anything wrong with it. Are you sure it's not something else?"  
Frankie smiled. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it. You know you make the best porridge ever! But somehow – I don't know why – looking at it just made me feel sick."  
He seemed to accept it.

"Well, what then would you like for breakfast?"  
"Have you got more smoothie? I liked that!"  
Henry looked incredulous again. Then he shrugged.  
"You surprise me Franko, but your wish is my command."  
She decided to follow him to the kitchen, taking the tray with her.  
Breakfast in bed wasn't going to work today.

While Henry busied himself with cutting fruit and blending it, Frankie sat down at the breakfast bar and looked at him.  
Her mind wandered and she only was roused again when Henry put a glass in front of her. Then he sat next to her and drank his own.  
"How is it possible that all of a sudden you like this now?" he asked. "Will be easier to make than porridge you know," he said with a wink.  
"Oh Henry, do you dislike making that? I'm so sorry."  
His arm was suddenly around her. "Love, I enjoy making it for you! I love you, you know that. And if by making porridge – or smoothie – in the morning I can make you happy, I will gladly do it until we're 95 and live in a care home."

"You're amazing Henry! You're so caring! Thank you for all your bowls of porridge and for everything else. I love you!" she kissed him.

* * *

The next few days Frankie had loads of energy in the morning, but became tired in the afternoon.  
Instead of porridge she was now having smoothies for breakfast. But still her stomach became upset at seeing any other food and often she had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

On Tuesday Henry came home with a little bag from Boots.  
"Here love, maybe you should use this."  
"What is it?" He handed her the bag and she opened it.  
Her eyes went big. "Do you think…? Could that be it?"  
He nodded. "It would explain your fatigue and your sudden change in taste. Not to speak of being sick in the morning."  
Frankie smiled. "Now you mention it. It does make sense. But," here she hesitated.  
"I've only stopped using the pill a few weeks ago. Didn't they say it could take a few months until my hormones would have sorted themselves out?"  
Henry embraced her. "I guess everyone is different. Who knows? Let's find out ok?"

* * *

An hour later they were both in the bathroom, staring at what looked like a thermometer. Then they looked at each other. Could it really be?  
"Oh Frankie, we're gonna have a baby!" His eyes glistened with a few tears. Frankie felt her own tears flowing. Then they embraced and kissed.  
"Wow, I… hadn't expected it to be so soon, but it's quite amazing." Suddenly her heart felt like bursting with joy.  
They stood in their embrace for a long time, both lost for words and thrilled at the idea of becoming parents.


	4. All over again

**Loose chapter**

**All over again**

Frankie walked out of the bathroom, deep in thought, while mechanically drying her hair with a towel.  
The whole week her mind had been mostly occupied with her dissertation. It was an interesting topic and she enjoyed writing about it.  
But at this moment her mind was otherwise occupied.  
She had just noticed that taking a shower was becoming a bit more difficult. It was harder to reach her feet now. Her belly started to get in the way.  
Absentmindedly she stroked it, thinking of the little girl growing in there.

She stood in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair.  
"I think I will need your help soon with washing my feet, love." She said with a laugh. "Your daughter starts to get a bit in the way."  
Her husband came and stood behind her. He put his arms around her, hands on her stomach, chin on her shoulder.  
He observed her in the mirror for a moment. Then he slowly took off the towel that had been wrapped around her.

She saw him admiring her in the mirror.  
"Frankie, you're more beautiful every day! I'm falling in love with you all over again!"  
He kissed her with reverence.  
She covered his hands on her belly and together they felt the fluttering inside, which never failed to amaze them.

"And yes love, I will help you wash your feet. And everything else when needed." This last was said with a laugh. "You know I am more than capable of that."  
She turned around and let herself be fully enveloped in Henry's embrace.  
"I know, love. How can I ever forget?" That painful evening of the assault was still engraved in her mind. But so was his selfless care for her after what had happened.

They stood in embrace for a while, after which Henry led her to the bed and with tender care helped her putting on her night clothes.

_So, that's all my extra chapters for now. I hope you liked them! _


	5. For old times' sake

**Loose chapter**

**For old times' sake**

_A little chapter that takes place at Ed & Mary's wedding._

"Why did you put it in here?" Mary asked. "I'm sure Norris is not going to scold us this time, is she?"  
Frankie laughed. "Well, no. But I just wanted to do it here, for old times' sake."  
She opened the door and let Mary in.  
"I see you put in chairs this time. I'm glad. I wouldn't want to spoil my dress by sitting on the floor."  
"That's one of the reasons," Frankie said. "The other is that I wouldn't be able to get up if I were to sit on the floor. That would be a bit awkward."  
"I can imagine," Mary smiled.

Frankie laughed. "I could tell you a very awkward story from something that happened a couple of weeks ago." And upon seeing Mary's eager expression, she continued. "I was tired that day and my feet hurt. I thought I was going to relax and have a bath. So, I made the bath and had a lovely time. It really helped. Until I had to get out."  
Mary put her hand in front of her mouth. "I can guess what happened."  
Frankie nodded. "Yep, I couldn't get up. It was so awkward. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't do it. Henry was on the other side of the house, so I had to shout quite loudly, before he finally heard me. Then he came running in, very agitated. He thought I had gotten into labour already. Of course he managed to help me up." She paused. "You can imagine that I've decided not to have any more baths until she is born."  
Mary laughed. "That sounds awkward indeed. But as long as my brother is around, you should be fine."  
Frankie nodded with a smile. "Definitely. He has been so caring, even more than usual. I have to rein him in, otherwise he would do literally everything for me. But he does help with things I can't do…" She blushed but didn't continue.

Then she turned towards the camera.  
"Anyway, let's do this. Hi Will, here we are, once more to make a video for you. As you see we've sought out this cloakroom. Just because it's fun. How did you use to call it Mary?" She turned towards her sister-in-law.  
"Ah, I think something like the disappointing part of Narnia?"  
Frankie laughed. "Yes, that. Anyway Will. For once we're not hiding for Mrs Norris, but we're filming here just because it's fun and for old times' sake.

As you know and can see," gesturing towards Mary, "we're here at Mansfield, because my lovely sister-in-law has become Mrs Bertram today."  
"It's sad that you couldn't be here today, Will," Mary said. "But we're looking forward to seeing you in a few weeks' time. Also, it's nice to have Suzy around, which helps. As you can see, Narnia has become a little bit more comfortable, since Frankie's put some chairs in here.

"Frankie, by the way, I haven't spoken to you much in the past weeks. I'm sorry, I was quite busy. But how are you doing?"  
Frankie laughed. "Don't worry. I know planning a wedding takes up a lot of time. But to answer your question, I think I'm doing alright. I've survived the heat wave. I must advise you: if you're ever going to have children, don't be pregnant in the summer. I don't regret any of it, but it can be quite unpleasant."

She sighed and looked rather dreamy. "I can't understand how Henry still finds me beautiful. But he says it every day and I can see he means it. I just feel big and puffy and flustered. Anyway, about six more weeks hopefully and then she'll be here." She caressed her belly.

It was quiet for a while until Mary started to talk. "Well, Will, as you can see, your sister is in baby-dream land at the moment. Let me tell you about the wedding then. So far I can honestly say it's the best day of my life and I believe Ed and I will be very happy together."  
"Yes, and both of you look amazing and I really like the bouquet Ed chose for you. It really goes with your dress as well as with your personality!" Now it was Mary's turn to look dreamy. "Yes, he knows me well, doesn't he?"  
Frankie smiled. "You've been together for five years. He should know you by now."  
"Five years… A lot has happened since then! And you're married for four of them already. How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"I don't know. Keep it fresh or so. I mean, as you say, I've been with Ed for five years and I'm very happy with him and I'm sure will be for the rest of my life. But what do you do when you're in an argument or so? I love Ed, but we don't always agree and those can be nasty moments. Of course we make up afterwards, but still."

Frankie stared ahead of her without seeing anything.  
"I don't think we've ever really had an argument, as you call it. We talk about things as soon as they come up. We don't always agree, but we make it work. The only time we had a fall out of some sorts, was at the time before our first Christmas together. You know, before the assault. We were both tired and frustrated that we didn't have enough time to be together. Saying those things in anger wasn't the best thing to do. Luckily we worked it out, but we didn't want that to happen again. So we're open with each other and it works.  
As to keeping it 'fresh': Life is never boring with Henry anyway and I love him more than ever."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Their other halves entered.  
"Ah, we thought you would be here," was Henry's comment.  
Frankie smiled. "Yep, we thought we'd do some filming again. Will wanted to have a report on the wedding."  
"But why here, Franks?" Ed asked. "You could have chosen any other room in this building. Yet you're in this cloakroom again."  
Now his wife laughed. "Frankie wanted to do it here for old times' sake." The two men now fully entered the small space and greeted Will through the camera.

Then Ed said: "Mary, your dad was looking for you. Are you coming yet?"  
Mary got up. "I will. But I will return, Frankie. I'm not done catching up with you yet. And, thanks for your advice!"  
Frankie laughed. "We don't necessarily have to do our catching up here, you know that. But I'm sure we'll find time for that. Now, enjoy the rest of your wedding day!" She briefly hugged her sister-in-law and then Ed and Mary left.

Henry took the space his sister had left. "How are you love?"  
Frankie smiled. "I'm having a great day. What about you?"  
"Not too bad! It's nice to have my dad around. I see you've got some chairs in here now?"  
She laughed. "Yes, I was telling Mary that I wouldn't be able to get off the floor if we were to sit on it. It would be too awkward."

He laughed with her. "I'm glad you decided that. But you know I would have come to your rescue!" He put his arms around her. "At least you've got clothes on this time." Frankie coloured. "Very true."  
He looked around them and sighed. "I recognise this place. My memories of it are a bit painful to be honest. Was it really five years ago?"  
Frankie nodded. "Yes. I was hiding and you found me. And then we had a painful conversation."

Henry sighed but then smiled. "How glad I am that it didn't end that day. I thank God every day that I can spend my life together with you!"  
She kissed him. "Me too, love."

Then he said: "What advice did you give to my sister?"  
"She asked how we keep our marriage 'fresh', as she called it and also what we do when we argue or so. I told her that we never fight and why."  
Henry kissed her. "How could I ever fight with you? I would never want that." Frankie smiled. "I know. Me neither."

Suddenly she sat up. "The camera! I totally forgot we're filming! Sorry Will, at this rate you won't see much of the wedding at all! Maybe we should just walk around with it and see if we can find things of interest."  
Henry nodded. "Yeah, you could do little interviews with people or so?"  
"I like that. Let's do it."

She stood up, but before she could move to get the camera, she was stopped by Henry who took her in his arms. "Have I said already that you look stunning today?" He kissed her tenderly.  
"Only a couple of times," Frankie laughed. "I've no idea why, but who am I to argue?"

"Why? Because you _are_ beautiful. I know you don't always feel that way, but it's true. Even if you feel hot and uncomfortable. You are the most attractive woman I know, maybe because I love you so much and I see your love for me. Maybe it's the combination with your character. I don't know. But I do know that you are beautiful and that I love you so much that I don't have enough words to say it."

They kissed again and stood in an embrace for a while, until their little baby started to move around rather forcefully. Only then, they took the camera and walked out of that little cloakroom, finding things to film so Will wouldn't feel too left out.


End file.
